De excusa, el lobo
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Tonks no se cansa de insistir, y Remus no se cansa de dar excusas. Murmura una tras otra hasta llegar al lobo. Nadie puede imaginarse que hay otra tras esa. [Remus X Tonks. Remus X Lily implícito] Reto. [Para el cumple de Toxic]


**N/A. Uhh, otro regalito de Navidad, esta vez para Toxic, que además aprovexo y 2x1 y es para su cumple también ¡Japy japy para ti! Este me vino bien la verdad, porque además de que la pareja me parece todo cutie, tenía un par de ideas (que además contesta a unos retos que tenía y que pondré luego) sobre Remus-Tonks y Remus-Lily que así puedo desarrollar. No pude resistirme a meter conves con Sirius, porque me encanta este Sirius amargado de OotP y es tan achuchable y tan awwww y me da tanta penita que lo abrazaba para no soltarlo, jiji. En fin, ya solo queda decir que a Toxic le guste este regalo, que lamento lo mal que se me da el angst, y que al resto de mortales que lo leáis os parezca al menos decente x)**

**Joanne**

**DE EXCUSA EL LOBO**

-Unos tanto trabajo y otros tan poco –masculla Sirius, mirando las tremendas ojeras de Lupin. Le indica un asiento refunfuñando, y se va a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No importa. Ya solo falta que me quiten mi trabajo de amo de casa.

Remus se inclina hacia delante y coge una tostada, pegándole un mordisco. El olorcillo es muy agradable, y está hambriento.

-Eres un amo de casa muy bueno –dice masticando-. Están ricas.

-Receta secreta. –Parece haber recuperado algo de buen humor, pero no demasiado. Remus lo entiende. El ambiente frío de Grimmauld Place, donde la magia negra está flotando en el ambiente a pesar de los años (Sirius insiste en decir que está pegada a las paredes como el cuadro de su madre), no contribuye a enaltecer precisamente los ánimos-. Vaya, vas a tener el dudoso honor de desayunar en la taza favorita de mi padre.

Lupin frunce el entrecejo al ver cómo Sirius pone una taza negra con un asa bastante elaborada delante de él. Tiene una filigrana de plata muy discreta, que forma un diminuto escudo de los Black en la base.

-No podía faltar –masculla Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo, y se va a terminar de freír las salchichas que están al fuego.

El chisporroteo del aceite les ha impedido escuchar los pasos que recorrían el pasillo hace apenas unos segundos, así que la figura femenina bajo el umbral de la puerta sobresalta a ambos al hablar:

-Yo no me fiaría mucho de esa taza.

Ha intentado sonar divertida, pero su tono es demasiado suave y triste. Remus se queda mirando fijamente a Tonks antes de apartar la mirada, abrumado. ¿Qué está haciendo ella allí?

-Oh, no te esperaba. –Una sonrisa alumbra a los labios de Sirius. Remus se debate entre tener que enfrentarse a la mujer y que el único amigo que le queda de su infancia salga de esa amargura.

-Apunta un par de salchichas –dice Tonks, sentándose delante de Lupin, pero no le hace caso.

-Marchando. –Sirius tararea unos segundos, antes de añadir-: Tienes tostadas sobre la mesa. Y mermelada de frambuesa, si Lunático no se la ha comido toda.

A Tonks se le escapa la risa y mira con picardía a Remus, pero éste se concentra en su desayuno como si no hubiese nada más en esa habitación. No es fácil estar cerca de ella. La joven no es estúpida, y, ante la reacción del licántropo, la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios y parece palidecer un poco.

-¿Vas a querer más? –pregunta, y su voz suena dura.

-No. –Remus le pasa la mermelada-. Échate la que quieras.

En silencio, Tonks se la empieza a extender por la tostada con magia, escuchando de fondo la verborrea de Sirius, que comenta algo sobre la última noticia que ha leído en El Profeta.

-Si no fuera porque no puedo salir de aquí, iría personalmente al despacho de Fugde a darle una patada en el culo y que… ¿Dónde ha metido ese elfo la cubertería? –Sirius abre un cajón y se queda mirándolo, espantado. Está vacío-. ¡Kreacher! ¡KREACHER!

Como un vendaval Black sale de la cocina en busca del elfo doméstico, gritando por toda la casa como un condenado. Aún escuchan sus llamadas de fondo cuando los ojos de Remus coinciden con los de Tonks.

Está cansada, al igual que él. Su pelo ha perdido ese color rosa chicle que despertaba en él el instinto, esa ya apagada rebeldía. Merodeador.

-Pareces cansada.

-Tú también.

Remus aparta la mirada, y sus cejas se juntan.

-Greyback no pone las cosas fáciles –responde, empezando a echarse leche en el tazón negro. No lleva ni dos dedos cuando se detiene, y deja el bote sobre la mesa.

-No es fácil para nadie. –Tiene razón. No es él el único que lo está pasando mal-. Para ti tiene que serlo menos… Estar cerca de…

-Del que me mordió, ya.

Tonks se muerde el labio inferior, indecisa. Se arrepiente de haber sacado ese tema. Lupin siempre cambia su actitud hacia ella cuando tratan su licantropía.

-Remus…

Se levanta, aunque por un momento no sabe qué decir.

-Ahora no, Tonks.

-Para ti nunca es el momento –dice suavemente, recriminándole inconscientemente su dolor.

-Tengo que irme –dice, esquivando una respuesta. Deja los platos en el fregadero, y, tras una última mirada a Tonks, sale de allí. La joven puede escuchar sus pasos en la escalera, y finalmente el ruido suave de la puerta al cerrarse.

Está soltado un suspiro cuando aparece Sirius, cargando entre los brazos una pila enorme de cubiertos de plata.

-¡Ese maldito elfo! Había escondido toda la cubertería por si intentábamos tirarla. –Resopla, descargando todo sobre una de las encimeras. Luego se queda mirando los platos sucios que ha usado el licántropo-.¿Y Remus?

-Se ha ido. Tenía… tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ya –admite secamente, con rabia-. Están todos muy ocupados.

Tonks se queda callada. Se ha levantado, pero al ver el rostro serio de Sirius se sienta y se obliga a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿viene ese desayuno o no?

**OoOoOoO**

-No me gusta que te metas en ese sitio.

-Es necesario.

-¿También que pases la Luna ahí? –pregunta Sirius, amargado-. Podrías pasarla aquí. Aún sigo siendo un animago.

-Aquí puede entrar alguien de la Orden en cualquier momento. Podría morderlos. –Remus hace una mueca cuando Sirius extiende la fría pomada sobre una de las cicatrices más profundas de su espalda-. Además, Canuto, ya no sería como antes.

-Eso ya lo sé –masculla él. Remus se arrepiente de haber añadido eso último, pero le preocupa su amigo. Ese encierro al que está sometido no le hace ningún bien. Sirius es capaz de hacer muchas tonterías por algo así, y Lupin no entiende cómo Dumbledore ha podido olvidarlo.

-Consigo información. Hay muchos licántropos esa noche –añade-. Aunque me gusta tan poco como a ti.

-A nadie le gusta lo que hace, pero todo el mundo hace algo. ¡Maldita sea, hasta Snape es más útil que yo!

Remus esboza una sonrisa a su pesar. Sirius odia Grimmauld Place, pero aborrece aún más que su peor enemigo tenga vía libre a _su_ casa. Por él lo dejaría en la calle, y que les pasase la información por debajo de la puerta en un sobre.

-Tú también eres útil, Sirius.

Black pone los ojos en blanco, como queriendo decir _no engañas a nadie_.

-Ya. Por eso todo el mundo entra y sale, pero yo entro y no salgo. Me quedo pasando la mopa.

Lupin se ríe con suavidad por el tono sarcástico de su amigo, y niega con la cabeza.

-Y controlando a Kreacher, que no es nada fácil.

-En eso tienes razón –replica Sirius, y se levanta-. Voy a traer la pomada para cicatrizar, y esta vez no te vayas.

-¿Adónde me voy a ir?

-Cualquiera sabe –dice, abriendo el último cajón de la cómoda que hay al otro lado de la habitación-. Ayer voy por un tenedor y desapareces. Hoy que voy a por una pomada…

Remus empalidece un poco, pero carraspea aparentando serenidad.

-Tuve que irme. Tenía prisa…

-Ya te vi. Tonks se quedó a desayunar al final. –Sirius lanza un grito de alegría al encontrar la pomada, y desenrosca el tapón-. Estuvimos hablando sobre ti.

-¿Ah, sí? –logra decir, en un hilo de voz.

-Me estuvo preguntando –sigue, y le lanza el bote, indicándole que se ponga un poco en las heridas de los brazos-. Pensé que le contabas más cosas.

-Ahora no es bueno que nadie de nosotros sepa mucho…

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Lunático. –Sirius arquea las cejas-. Está preocupada. Creo que se piensa que te ocurre algo, que la esquivas…

-No la esquivo –miente, frotándose con demasiado entusiasmo la pomada por los antebrazos. Aparenta estar concentrado.

Sirius se encoge de hombros, y va hacia la puerta que da al pasillo.

-Explícaselo entonces. Tiene que estar al llegar.

-¿Viene?

-Eso me dijo –responde Sirius distraído. Pone derecho un cuadro que cuelga de la pared, para incomodidad del habitante, que pierde el equilibrio-. Yo voy a dar de comer a Buckbeak.

-¿Te acompaño?

-¿Bromeas? Ahí arriba no hay espacio casi ni para mí –contesta de mejor humor-. Voy a pensar que de verdad quieres evitarla.

Remus se fuerza a sonreír.

-No, no, la esperaré aquí –dice al final, y se reclina sobre el sillón cuando Sirius sale de la habitación.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus ha terminado de curarse y se está poniendo la túnica cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

-De puntillas –dice en voz baja, asomándose al vestíbulo.

Tonks, que hasta ese momento andaba tan normal olvidándose del cuadro de la madre de Sirius, suelta un ¡uy! que le hace gracia a Remus y empieza a caminar sobre las punteras.

-No sabía que estarías aquí –dice Tonks, cambiándose el color de pelo. Ha ido "disfrazada" por la calle, pero ahora Remus puede reconocer su pelo rosa chicle, algo más pálido de lo normal; su rostro con forma de corazón y esos labios rosas, gruesos-. ¿Y Sirius?

-Con el hipógrifo –responde, mirando fijamente a la joven. Ella cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, y se muerde nerviosa el labio inferior.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien. –No quiere preocuparla. No piensa hablarme de la última Luna-. Más o menos como siempre.

-No creo que eso sea bien entonces.

-Es todo lo bueno que puede ser.

-¿De verdad? –replica, algo dolida-. ¿No podría ser mejor de verdad?

Sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere. A estar juntos, a poder olvidarse por unos breves momentos al día de todo –de los demás, de los problemas, de esa maldita guerra- y dedicarlos a pasarlos juntos.

-Tonks…

-No vuelvas a repetirme lo de siempre –dice ella en voz baja-. No vuelvas a repetirme lo mismo, porque ya lo sé.

-Entonces tienes que entenderlo. La guerra…

-¡Precisamente por eso! No paras de repetirme lo peligroso que es, pero precisamente es por eso. Estamos en medio de una guerra, luchando en ella, y no tenemos por qué salir vivos. Cuándo quieres que estemos juntos, ¿eh? ¿En el Infierno?

-No digas eso.

Tonks aprieta los labios y controla las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillan, y le queman, pero ahí va a quedar todo. Remus se acerca un poco.

-¿Por qué no? –suelta ella, y su voz tiene un ligero tinte histérico-. Ahí dejaran de importar todas esas cosas que consideras tan importantes.

-Es que lo son –responde, perdiendo la compostura-. No sabes lo que es vivir con un licántropo, Tonks, ni…

-Es una noche, una maldita noche al mes –masculla, furiosa-. ¿Por qué siempre piensas en el lobo?

Lupin se queda callado, y baja la mirada a la mano de ella que se aferra desesperada, ansiosa, a su antebrazo.

-Porque siempre he tenido que hacerlo.

-Siempre te has refugiado en él –rectifica con agresividad Tonks-. Y ahora te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de él, que dejes de usarlo para encerrarte en ti mismo, y tienes miedo a algo, no sé a qué, pero lo tienes.

Remus traga saliva, las palabras de la joven clavándose en él como puñales.

-Yo tampoco –susurra al final, tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que sólo se ha escuchado la respiración agitada de Tonks. Ésta le aprieta más el antebrazo y se acerca a él más. Lupin le mantiene la mirada unos segundos. Luego la baja y se aparta de ella, girando la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-Eres un cobarde.

Le estrangula el estómago, pero no la culpa. No intenta que sus ojos vuelvan a encontrarse, sobre todo ahora que ella se ha separado de él apretando los labios con demasiada fuerza.

Sirius aparece de pronto, y no sabe si está salvando la situación o empeorándola. Tonks va hacia él, le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-He venido sólo a saludar. No puedo quedarme –musita de excusa rápida. Sirius, con la boca entreabierta, solo puede asentir un par de veces, y mirar cómo la puerta se abre y se cierra tan rápido que cree por un momento que la visita de su familiar se la ha imaginado.

Mira a Remus cuando se quedan solos, y hace un mohín.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Por qué he tenido que hacerle algo?

-Se ha despedido con un beso –apunta Sirius, tirándose todo lo largo que es en uno de los sillones y poniendo las botas sobre la tapicería que tanto cuidó su madre-. Normalmente lo hace más… masculinamente. Un golpe en el brazo hasta dejármelo insensible o una palmada en la espalda que me hace escupir el estómago.

Lupin sonríe melancólico, y se sienta de buenas maneras en el sillón que está delante del de su amigo. Se entretiene unos minutos viéndole juguetear con su pelo, hasta que Sirius gira la cabeza sin levantarla de los cojines para mirarlo.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos ocultabas cosas –dice con una leve sonrisa, pero suena serio-. Y debo decir que lo haces igual de mal que entonces.

La vista de Remus se pierde en los libros y los pequeños adornos de la estantería. Sabe que Sirius espera una respuesta, pero no sabe cuál darle.

-No es fácil.

-Para nadie –responde-. No te tengas tanta lástima.

-No me tengo lástima.

Enarca las cejas, y añade:

-Y miedo, y pones de excusa al lobo. –Sirius suspira, y luego, para suavizar sus palabras, se echa a reír-. Sé que Tonks puede ser terrible, pero tampoco es como para esconderse de ella.

Ahora le toca el turno a Remus de sorprenderse.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Bueno, a pesar de que mis relaciones sentimentales últimamente estén restringidas a mi madre y a Kreacher, no me he vuelto tan loco aún como para no darme cuenta. –Sirius suelta una carcajada por el comentario, imaginándoselo y haciendo una mueca después-. De hecho es como si tuvierais una pancarta de estas muggles de lucecitas sobre las cabezas: "eh, que estamos liados".

Remus se pone completamente rojo, algo que aumenta el regocijo de Sirius en la situación.

-No es tan fácil.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

-No lo entiende.

-Yo tampoco –responde Sirius, y se incorpora, sentándose y mirando con gravedad a Remus-. Deberías dejar de buscar excusas.

-No son excusas. Es peligroso… La situación es peligrosa. Trabajo todos los días entre mortífagos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterase? Tal vez intentarían hacerla daño.

-Ahora la estás haciendo daño tú –replica duramente, y chasquea la lengua-. En serio, Lunático, hasta ahora no han capturado a nadie. Además, si todos nos preocupásemos del peligro como tú, no saldríamos de casa.

-Y soy licántropo.

-¿Qué me dices? –exclama Sirius, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-No tiene gracia.

Pero Black sí parece encontrársela, y tarda unos minutos en calmarse y dejar de reír.

-Ella ya sabe que eres un hombre lobo, y no pone ninguna pega. ¿Por qué tú sí entonces?

-Porque no sabe a lo que tendrá que enfrentarse.

-Creo que sí lo sabe, y que tiene bastante claro lo que quiere. Es mayorcita para elegir, y tú también.

-Demasiado.

-El amor no tiene edad. Y si no te lo crees, mira a Filch y a la señora Norris.

-Sirius, por favor –protesta Remus, y éste sonríe con picardía, apoyando las dos manos en el sofá para levantarse.

-Lamento interrumpir esta conversación, pero mis deberes culinarios me requieren. Tengo que preparar la cena, que vienen Moody y Mundungus.

-Yo también estaré.

-De eso nada. Tú vas a ir ahora mismo a casa de Tonks a hablar con ella, y espero que todo salga tan bien que no te pases por aquí hasta mañana por la mañana… o por la tarde mejor –rectifica, levantando el índice en el aire-. Además, voy a hacer arroz y aún no he conseguido aprender a darle el punto. Te conviene.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus sale despedido de la chimenea y pone las manos para no chocarse contra la pared. No ha entendido nunca cómo puede estar la chimenea escondida en esa habitación de dos por dos, en la que nadie entra nunca a no ser que sea para usarla.

Abre la puerta y sale al pasillo, girando en la esquina y chocándose, justo, contra Tonks, que suelta un ¡ah! y luego un ¡oh! al reconocerlo. Por encima del enfado de antes se ve la extrañeza. Se pregunta por qué está ahí, y lo cierto es que Lupin también lo hace. ¿Cómo ha podido dejarse convencer con esa facilidad por Sirius?

-Sirius iba a hacer arroz –dice sin pensar, y se queda completamente parado.

-Ah –repite, pero una pequeña mueca de asco nace en sus labios.

-He estado hablado con él y me lo ha dicho.

-¿Has venido a avisarme por eso? –pregunta, pasando a su lado. Lleva unas túnicas dobladas, y se mete en la primera puerta a la derecha, su habitación, para guardarlas en el armario-. ¿Para que no vaya a cenar esta noche?

-También he estado hablando de ti… -Ella lo mira con sorpresa, esperando que diga algo más-. Y de mí. De nosotros más bien.

-Ya –dice. Se muestra fría-. ¿Has venido para volver a decirme lo de siempre?

Remus se irrita por su absoluta indiferencia. Entiende que esté enfadada, pero le ha costado ir hasta allí a hablar con ella, y no se lo está poniendo fácil.

-No sé ni por qué he venido –masculla, y se da la vuelta para salir-. Ha sido una estupidez. Mejor me voy.

Apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando Tonks le coge de la manga e impide que siga andando.

-Yo… lo siento, Remus, no quería decir eso –dice al final, en un hilo de voz-. No hace falta que te vayas.

Se quedan los dos de pie, sin moverse y sin decir nada. Apenas se atreven a mirarse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sirius?

-Que Filch está enamorado de la señora Norris –responde, sonriendo. Tonks lo mira sin entender nada, y luego ahoga la risa-. Ha sido su forma de decirme que no debería importarme que seas más joven.

-Eso también te lo he dicho yo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Has venido por él?

-Por su arroz. -Tonks levanta la comisura de un labio, sabiendo que él bromea. Pocas veces lo hace, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, y es algo que echaba de menos-. Esperaba poder quedarme aquí esta noche.

Lo mira fijamente, tragando saliva. Ahora es su turno perdonarle, pero no sabe si quiere hacerlo.

-Sigues dudando –musita, y él la mira incómodo-. Te quedarás hoy, y mañana me dirás lo mismo. Que no quieres…

-Sí quiero –suspira-. Dame tiempo.

-No te creo…

…_pero es la única forma en la que voy a tenerte._

Se acerca a él y lo besa, lentamente y saboreando sus labios. Remus la coge de la cintura con suavidad y la acerca a él, profundizando el beso, rozando su lengua y pensando, por un momento, por qué es tan idiota por seguir negándose a lo evidente. Tal vez Sirius tenga razón. Tal vez ella tenga razón, y él esté equivocado.

Hunde sus dedos en el pelo rosa de ella cuando la joven lame su cuello, y siente que se espesa. Abre los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados, y ve que ahora es morena, y tiene un pelo salvaje negro, fuerte y rizado.

La siente gemir bajo sus labios, y nota su cuerpo tembloroso en el abrazo. Ha perdido completamente el control, sobre ella y sobre sus poderes. Ahora es rubia, de pelo sedoso y liso hasta la cintura.

Se separa, y sonríe un poco, no tardando mucho en volver a buscar sus labios. Le asombra ver que provoca esa reacción en una mujer, y se siente halagado. Avanza, y la hace retroceder hasta dejar que caiga sobre la cama. Él se sube de rodillas, interponiendo su pierna entre las de ellas, notando como la suya se enreda con su muslo y busca su cadera.

Empieza a desnudarla, desabotonando muy despacio la camisa blanca, mientras mira los pequeños cambios que surgen en ella. Los ojos, del gris al azul límpido, a ese miel tan parecido al suyo, al negro más profundo. El pelo luego, y los rasgos: barbilla más afilada, o nariz más respingona, o rostro más redondeado.

Ella parece no darse cuenta de nada, y buscar desnudarle a él, quitándole la túnica y desabrochándole el pantalón. Su mano acaricia la nuca y le acerca, volviendo a besarle. Parece insaciable, no cansarse nunca de ese roce tan íntimo.

Remus desliza su mano por el vientre desnudo de Tonks, disfrutando del tacto suave, enredando sus dedos en el borde del pantalón, y subiendo de nuevo hasta sus pechos.

Abre los ojos, un poquito, lo justo.

Ahora es pelirroja, y de ojos verdes, y se le corta la respiración y su corazón parece bombear sangre gélida.

Tiene a Tonks bajo él, pero acaricia a Lily. Tiene a Tonks pegada a él, pero besa a Lily. Excita a Tonks, pero desnuda a Lily.

Quiero moverse, salir de ahí y fingir que eso no ha pasado nunca. Sabe, sin embargo, que si se va, si se arrepiente, Tonks no se lo perdonará nunca. Por eso cierra los ojos con toda la fuerza que es capaz de reunir, y suplica porque Lily desaparezca pronto, y porque esos rizos de sangre dejen de acechar sus sueños y su realidad.

Cree volverse loco.

_Esa razón es la más profunda, más aún que el lobo._


End file.
